Gay Caillou has Shitophobia
by NSMLORD
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!


It was friday, when Caillou was eating his friend Leo's balls. Leo had been masturbating so much that his dick had become red. Gilbert had just ran in, but he was oddly purple. 2 years ago there was a bombing by ISIS and Rosie died in the explosion and Caillou lost his virginity somehow. Leo had decided that it was enough blowjobs for the day, and so Caillou threw a temper tantrum, "I WANT YOUR BALLS AND YOUR DICK! WAHHHHHHHH!". That little cancerous bitch remembered that Leo's parents were home. "WHAT THE FUCK? THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE BITCH?!" said Leo's killer clown dad. He brought out his belt and started whipping Leo penis. It had such a big boner that HIS PENIS FUCKING FELL OFF.

"WAHHHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" yelled Leo as he could never masturbate to gay porn anymore. Then Caillou decided to sneak out of the window, but he didn't know that he was in an apartment building. "OH SHIT!" yelled Caillou as he fell to his doom. Surprisingly, Caillou lived, but he was in a coma and was in the hospital. His Stripper mom came over to see if he had his wallet on him. But unsurprisingly, the moment she was about to take the wallet, Caillou woke up from his coma. "Mom! YOU CAME!" exclaimed Caillou. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!". She stole his wallet and ran away, Caillou didn't care because he used it all to flamin' hot cheetos. Little did Caillou know that he had shitophobia… Caillou went to the bathroom to shit. Caillou was so gay that he liked to look at his dick while he pooped. He saw the poop, and jumped into the door. He had been diagnosed with brain damage, like his retarded friend Leo who masturbates to Angelina Jolie. He decided to commit suicide because there is no meaning in his life. Also Caillou decided to become a nazi and kill thousands of JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS! DEATH TO ALL THE JEWS!


End file.
